Online Love
by epixScott1
Summary: A teen Lincoln was playing the latest Game Slayer one day, and unexpectedly he beats one of the best players on a videogame, which just so has to happen to be Gaz. This game starts a one side Rivalry between the two until things begin to blooms with Lincoln and Gaz that you got to read to believe.
1. Chapter 1

In the city of Davebelle at a purple house in a suburban neighborhood, inside the home is a bedroom full of goth posters and wallpaper, strange stuff animals, stacks of video games, and many video game consoles. The room belongs to a 16-year-old girl with an hourglass figure, purple hair, brown eyes, and medium height. The girl wore a purple hoodie with a white skull on the right side, a black shirt, tight black pants, white socks, purple shoes, and black earrings. The girl's name is Gaz Membrane, the daughter of Professor Membrane. Gaz is currently playing the new Game Slave and a game she playing for weeks called "Call of the Galaxy," she sits on her bed with a slice of pizza on her desk.

Gaz is on top of the leader border in a deathmatch killing every other player that in her way while building up a massive kill strike.

"This is just getting too easy," Gaz thought as her character in the game snipes a player from a wrecked spaceship. "I swear I'm just great at this game,"

For about 15 minutes, Gaz was dominating the deathmatch with no one stopping her until a new player joins into the game, and Gaz looks at the joining player's user name.

"TheLTrain? What type of name is that? Whatever he will be on my kill strike soon of enough," Gaz thought. Then the stomach starts to rumble.

Gaz took her eye off the game for a minute to bite out of her slice of pizza. Then she looked at the screen to see her character getting killed.

"What the fuck who kill me?!" Gaz look at the kill cam to see it was TheLTrain who sneak behind her with a slice raygun "he got lucky time for payback,"

Gaz's character responds, and she looks for the player that kills her when she finds the TheLTrain character and tries to snipe at him. However, another player tries to kill her, so she had to deal with that player fast, but TheLTrain came up and killed her after the gunfight.

"Dammit," Gaz angrily mutters under her mouth.

The deathmatch ended, and Gaz was from first to third. The player who has taken the second place position is TheLTrain, and Gaz is not happy.

"Who the hell this person think they are ruining my kill strike and making finish in the third, and they did not even come in first," Gaz groans in frustration

Gaz looks at TheLTrain profile to find out more about the player to find out that the player plays fewer games than her and is new at the game.

"I got wreck by a noob," Gaz is in disbelief. Then her cellphone ring to be her older brother Dib, and she quickly answers the phone. "Dib, not now. I'm in a bad mood if you just call me to help you stop Zim stupid plan, you won't sleep for a month,"

"Never mind," said Dib as immediately hangs up.

Gaz looks at TheLTrain profile again. "I swear by the god of videogames I will beat you TheLTrain if that the last thing I do for the rest of my life!" Gaz shouted, and Gaz goes to the player message

One hundred miles away from Davebelle is Royal wood. Inside the yellow house is a 16-teen-year-old teenage boy who is tall and lain; he had white hair, frickles, and black eyes. The boy wore an orange, white, and blue letterman jacket, white-collar shirt, blue jeans, white socks, and blue shoes. The boy's name is Lincoln Loud, the oldest and only brother of 10 sisters. He is on the living room couch, talking to his best friend Clyde about the new Game Slave.

"How the game Lincoln?" said Clyde

"It's great, Clyde. The graphics are out of this world," said Lincoln

"Really, because I'm planning on buying one myself tomorrow,"

"You should totally get one, so that why we can play co-op on this game Call of the Galaxy,"

"What is it about?"

"It's your basic human fighting an alien invasion, only this time it's on a colonize moon, and there's an underground city in the moon,"

"Woah, that sound epic,"

"And I just came second in the game online deathmatch,"

"Really,"

"Yep," then Lincoln Game Slave has a message pop up on it, and Liconlin read the message out loud, "I want a rematch in five minutes, NOW!"

"What did you read?"

"A message from a player name 'Dark One of the underworld' must one of the players from the deathmatch I play,"

"It sounds serious, Lincoln,"

"Nah, I think I can beat this player again. Besides, it's all in good fun,"

"All right,"

Lincoln and Clyde said their goodbyes, and Lincoln picked up the Game Slave and got into the game and ready for the rematch.

"This is going to be fun," Lincoln thought as he grins.

"This is going to be fun," Lincoln thought as he grins.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning at the Membrane house, an older teenage boy with a slightly less big head and has jet black hair. The boy wore a black circular glasses, black trench coat, a light green shirt that had an expressionless face in the middle, black pants, white socks, and black shoes. The boy's name is Dib, the older brother of Gaz. He is working on a small purple device that is the size of an apple. Gaz walks downstairs in a purple shirt and white gym shorts with some bags under her eyes. She goes to the kitchen pantry and grabs a box of wild berry Pop-tart and puts it into a toaster.

Dib looks up from his device and sees Gaz "morning Gaz,"

"Morning Dib," said Gaz

"Didn't get enough sleep last night, Gaz?"

"You can tell?"

"Yeah have bags under eyes,"

"Yes, I couldn't enough sleep from thinking all night,"

"About what?"

"That someone by the name TheLTrain beaten me five times at one of the games that I have gotten all achievement and worse the guy was a total noob," then Gaz Pop-tart pops out of the taster and takes a bite out of it

"Maybe he's just a better player than you?" then Gaz throws a salt shaker at Dib, but he managed to dodge it, and the shaker smash into the wall

"Don't you ever say that again he just got lucky, and I was playing like shit last night that what happens,"

"All right um..if you want to beat the player why just play a different game that you're good at and beat this gamer," Dib duck thinking Gaz was going to throw another thing at him, but she didn't

"Why didn't I think of that?" Gaz finish his pop-tarts and was about to head back to her room

"Wait! Gaz, don't you want to know what I'm doing?"

Gaz sighs, "sure, Dib, what are you doing?"

Dib smiles "well see I managed to steal one of Zim invisibility tec from him and I'm going to sneak into his lair destroy everything and finally, I'll capture that dumb alien bastard,"

"All right then just don't drag me into this when you get yourself capture for the 101 times,"

"Hey if I get capture again which I won't it would be the 98 time besides my plan is full proof,"

"Sure you do," then Gaz thought, "and his other plans were so brilliant in the past,"

Gaz gets back to her room and goes to her Game Slave to find TheLTrain profile to see he plays about five games, and one of them caught her eyes.

"Hm, Killer fighter I play the shit out of this when it came out on the first day I can beat up my rival into the ground," Gaz thought and has an evil grin formed "but I got to practice first I wouldn't be rusty when I challenge him,"

Gaz immediately plays Killer fighter on her Game Slave, remembering all the moves set for every character on the game and getting a confidence boost while she plays.

In the Loud House, Lincoln is helping his little sister Lily move the desk to her room. Lily had a ponytail; she wore a purple shirt, khaki shorts, white socks, and purple shoes. The two siblings were able to get the desk to Lily's room, and they sat it down on the floor.

"Thanks, Lincoln for helping me moving this desk to my room now get an easier time drawing on this than on my bed," said Lily

"No problem Lily," said Lincoln

"So how your new Game Slave Lincoln I heard you play half of the day on that console,"

"It's great, but I think I got one problem from it,"

"Really, what's the problem?"

"I think I got rivalry with a gamer with a user name of Dark one of the underworld,"

"Wow, that sounds dark even Lucy could have come up with that,"

"Yeah and that player really don't like to lose especially to me the guy wanted to have a rematch about five times before I got tired and I call it a night,"

"how you know its a guy maybe it's a girl,"

"Yeah I check out the profile of the player, and it didn't say what the gender or anything at all but all the achievements, and hours the person play on a different game,"

"Did you say anything that could have rally this person up?"

"No, I couldn't even text a word before we play a deathmatch,"

"Have you tried being friends with this person?"

"I don't know the player seems aggressive while playing might be in real life,"

"I think you should talk to talk Lynn about this I think she knows how to handle a rivery then me,"

"Good idea Lilly,"

"No problem Lincoln,"

Lincoln goes to his room and sees a message on his Game Slave popped up on the screen and behold it was from Dark one of the underworld.

"Oh boy what could it be this time," Lincoln thought as grab the Game Slave and lay down on his bed and read the message

"I want a match on Killer fighter do you accept or not?" from Dark one of the underworld

"Only play the game a few times, but I think I can beat this guy," Lincoln thought as he accepts the challenge and immediately got the game screen of the Killer Fighter "let's see how's it goes,"

Both Lincoln and Gaz go to the character selection screen Gaz picks a ninja girl that had bat wings, red hair, violet eyes, she is at medium height, she wore a black ninja armor, black boots, and vampire's teeth mouth mask the ninja weapons are a Katana and two Sais.

"Vampja my favorite," said Gaz

Lincoln picks a male fighter that has icy hair almost like his hair and piercing blue eyes, and he is tall, the guy had blue and white armor, white hoodie, blue pants, black boots, and one black glove. The fighter weapon is silver and dark blue ray gun on a holster.

"Blizzard I use him a couple of times he might be useful," said Lincoln

Then two players go to map Gaz hits random, and it picks a map that set's in a graveyard that has a ghost pirate ship set in the background. Once the game is done loading, the game begins, and the only way to win is to beat the player in three rounds. Gaz strikes first at Lincoln with the two Sais doing some damage, and as Lincoln dodges and blocks the Sais coming at him, then Lincoln fires his ray gun that turns Gaz character into a block of ice.

"Dammit," Gaz thought as smashes the buttons to get out

Lincoln then punches Vampja as she still a block of ice, but she breaks free Gaz then uses a combo breaker taking half of Lincoln half as the Vampja sucks blood from Blizzard's neck.

"Woah!" said Lincoln

Then Gaz is her character finisher, and she uses it on Lincoln Vampja picks up Blizzard throws him high in the air she flys up slashes Blizzard sides then stabs him to the ground just like Gaz won round one.

"Good just one more, and I'll be done with this guy once and for all," Gaz thought.

Round 2 starts Lincoln getting the first hit using some ranged attacks against Gaz, not making her get any close to him.

"I have stayed away from her melee attack," Lincoln thought as Blizard shoots his ray gun and throws explosives at Gaz

"C'mon don't be a pussy fight me upfront," Gaz thought as she gets frustrated with her health draining

Then she sees a chance to get near Lincoln Gaz, use her character wings to fly above, and gets some damage on Blizzard, but Lincoln uses his combo breaker to get a victory on round 2.

"Yes!" said Lincoln fists pump

Round three begins the players fighting back and forward trying to score a victory on one and another it seems that Gaz got the upper hand and the win in her sight, but Lincoln uses his finisher that caught Gaz off guard.

"Got you," said Lincoln

Blizzard uses his ray gun to freeze Vampja legs, and he throws many bombs at her, then he uppercuts her to get the win, and the screen has 'KO' in the center and Blizzard name with 'winner' under it.

"Yes I won," said Lincoln

"I lost again," said Gaz who was disbelief and drop her Game Slave from her hand

"I hope whoever is not going to take a grudge,"

"This isn't over TheLTrain," as Gaz greets her teeth in angry "I'll find you and see who the hell are you,"


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later, Lynn comes home from an afternoon of her school basketball practice. She is still wearing her school team practice uniform that includes a red and yellow V-neck jersey, red basketball shorts, and red shoes. Lynn opens the front door and enters the house. She wipes the sweat from her forehead, then she sees her only brother Lincoln coming downstairs wearing an orange shirt, blue shorts, and white socks, his hair is in a mess, and he looks exhausted.

"Hey Lincoln how's it going and why is your hair is a mess," said Lynn

"Lynn! Just the sister I need to talk to" said Lincoln excitedly even looking exhausted goes up to her sister

"What is it, bro?"

"You see I got a problem with a rival, and since you know about sports rivalry you might help solve my problem,"

"Okay, I'll try, so who is this rival of yours and how it started?"

"Well, a few days ago when I was playing my new Game Slave I just play a random game and beat this one player called Dark one of the underworld, and this person wanted a rematch, and I beat that player again in the rematch since then the person has been challengings to all sort of games nonstop,"

"Huh, have the person beaten you in those challengings?"

"No, whomever it is haven't,"

"I think the only way the rivalry will end in one of two ways one the person finally has beaten you so that both you can move on with your lives or two the two of you make peace and build a friendship off the rivalry,"

"What if I just let the person win one game? How about that?"

"No good Lincoln that's only going piss the person off where he or she now going try harder for an actual win,"

"Oh man,"

"Didn't know you were that good at video games?"

"Neither did I but I just think it's pure luck or the person in a funk because I look at the person personal profile on the Game Slave and the person is great video games,"

"Huh, so what are you going to do, Lincoln?"

"I think I'll with your second option and try to make peace however I can before it get ugly,"

"There you go I'm glad I can help,"

"Thanks, Lynn,"

Lincoln goes into the kitchen and grabs himself a can of soda from the fridge. He tries to think of the best way to end the rivalry.

In the membrane garage, Dib is working on Tak spaceship to make a few adjustments because a particular alien is coming by. Then Gaz comes into the garage with a storm cloud over her head, and she is in an angry mood from another lost to her rival, and she approaches Dib.

"What's up Gaz," said Dib

"I need your help right now," said Gaz

"I can't be busy Zim is planning on attacking from what I did to his house and at school…" before Dib could finish his sentence Gaz grabbed Dib shirt collar tightly

"I don't give a flying fuck about you and Zim little war I need your help RIGHT NOW," Gaz tries to hold back her angry

"W-with what?"

"To find out where TheLTrain live and his actual name,"

"Gaz don't you think you're taking this a bit far over a video game, and this rivalry got you bent out of shape,"

"Dib you don't understand every time that guy keeps beating me lose my respect as a gamer and just want to see the face of TheLTrain,"

"I'm afraid if I help you you're going to kill the guy,"

"Dib that way dramatic I'm not going to kill him just simple talk and try to beat him in a game again,"

"Fine, I'll help,"

"Good," Gaz let go of Dib collar

Dib and Gaz went into Dib's room to look up information about TheLTrain by hacking and surfing the web. Dib finds TheLTrain actual name, where he lives, and some information on him.

"TheLTrain actual name is Lincoln Loud,"

"Lincoln Loud weird last name,"

"He lives in Royal Wood Michigan,"

"Good he lives in the state and his few hour drives from here,"

"you're planning to meet this guy at some video game convention?"

"No, at his house, do you have his address?"

"Yes, and when are you going to meet this Lincoln?"

"Tomorrow,"

"What Tomorrow?"

"Yes Tomorrow it's Saturday, and I'm going to meet him face to face with your help of course,"

"Why do you still need my help?"

Gaz and Dib return to the garage, and she stands next to Tak ship and points at it "I need you to help me fly this thing thanks to her latest adjustment,"

"Gaz this ship is what I need for my space fight with Zim and not for you to meet some guy that you have taken a grudge on for a videogame," Dib crosses his arm

"If you don't help me I'll tell dad while he still on his science conference that you got detention again at school today,"

"How do you know that?"

"The school called the house phone, so you had no choice, Dib."

Dib sighs in defeat and uncrosses his arm "all right I go with you to Royal wood,"

"Good pack up your things we're leaving in a few hours,"

Gaz and Dib gather their things from the house and go to Tak ship. They fly off from the garage and on their way to Royal wood. But they did not notice another Irken spaceship in the sky as well, and the ship is Zim.

"So Dib is running away not on my watch I shall destroy him for once for all,"

"Woo-hoo road trip," said Gir fist-pumping in the air

"Yes, Gir it's a road trip to Dib doom," Zim fellows Tak ship from afar distance


	4. Chapter 4

Gaz and Dib arrive at Royal Wood late in the evening, so they decide to sleep at the town motel for the night, and they hide their spaceship behind the motel. When it was morning, Gaz was already up and dressed. She grabbed an aluminum baseball bat called "PAIN!" and she was about to walk out of the door until Dib woke up from his sleep.

"Gaz where are you going?" said Dib

"I'm going to Lincoln home where else," said Gaz

"But why do you have a bat with you?"

"Just in case this guy is a creep, so I got an excuse to hit him in the balls with it,"

"Gaz that's assault, and you'll go to jail so put the bat down Gaz,"

For few times in Dib life, Gaz listen to him "fine it's not like I was going hurt him that much,"

"Oh, thank god she listens," Dib thought then said, "so what I'm going to do while you're out?"

"I don't Dib you can stay here and watch TV or check out the town as soon I meet Lincoln, and I finally beat him we can go home,"

"I wonder if this town has any mystery I can solve?" Dib rubs his chin

"Whatever," Gaz left the motel room

"Might as well get dress," said Dib getting out of bed

Gaz walks through the town of Royal wood on her way to Lincoln's home, where she stops to see the city has an arcade called "Gus's Games and Grub," she sees through the window a familiar arcade game inside and she grins.

"Found a game that Lincoln can't beat me at, and I finally beat him for once and for all," Gaz thought.

At the Loud house, Lincoln was with his three sisters Lynn, Lily, and Lucy, who was sitting on the couch watching some 80s movies on Tv. Lucy has grown taller, and her hair was short but still has bangs to cover her eyes; she wore a black and white shirt, black shirt, long white sockets, and black boots. Lynn wore a Detroit Pistons jersey, red basketball shorts, white socks, and shoes while Lincoln and Lily wore their usual outfit.

"God this movie sucks," said Lynn

"I think the pilot is good, but the actors can't act if it saves their life," said Lincoln

"There are not enough dark themes in this movie," said Lucy

"I think the actress is pretty," said Lily

"Anyway, Lincoln have take care of your rival?" said Lynn

"Not yet the person seems have gone offline,"

"Maybe they had a job?" said Lily

"Or their mom and dad kick them out of their basement to take a bath," said Lynn

"I just hope I can play my Game Slave in peace," said Lincoln

"What are you guys talking about?" said Lucy

"Oh Lincoln got this game rival that he been kicking the crap out of and now he or she won't leave him alone and kept asking for a rematch," said Lynn

"And got a weird username," said Lily

"What is it?" said Lucy

"It's called Dark One of the underworld,"

"Lisa you think you could come up with that username?" said Lincoln

"Probably,"

As the four continue to watch the movie, Lucy feels her skin tingling up and down. She feels something strange as the feelings get closer.

"guys something coming," said Lucy

"What's coming, Lucy?" said Lily

"An angry and dark force is coming to our house, and it wants," then she points to Lincoln, "and it wants you Lincoln,"

"Lucy you're kinda scaring me," said Lincoln

Then the doorbell rings.

"I wonder who at the door," said Lynn

Lincoln gets up from the couch and goes to the front door he opened the door to see a purple hair girl who was about his age she has brown eyes, she medium height and had an hourglass figure and wore a sky blue shirt with a zombie head-on it, tight black jeans, a black choker, black socks, and black boots. For a second, Lincoln thought it could be Lucy's friend until the girl started to talk.

"Are you Lincoln Loud?" said the girl

"Yes I am, and you are?" said Lincoln

"I'm Gaz Membrane or the name you're familiar with Dark One of the underworld," Gaz out her right hand on her hip

Lincoln was shocked to see his rival at his front door to step in and that his rival is pretty cute.

"So Gaz why are you at my house?" said Lincoln

"I came here to issue one last challenge to see which one is the best," said Gaz

"I don't really care about being the best I just play games for fun I just want to end this rivalry it's getting out of hand,"

"Then meet me at Gus's Games and Grub 2 clock if you want this to be over,"

"Gaz could we just be friends instead of another rematch it seems a lot easier that way,"

"No this the only way to end this," Gaz walks off Lincoln front step and turns her head around to him "and don't be late," and she walks off

While Lincoln tries to process what just happened, his older sister Leni who is visiting, saw Gaz walking away, and Lincoln is still holding the door.

"Lincoln was that girl your new crush?" said Leni who smile

Lincoln blush "no she, not Leni she mine rival and I'm in deep trouble," as he closes the door

Lily comes up to Lincoln, "what's wrong, Lincoln? Your face is red?"

"Lily I just meet Dark One of the underworld,"

"Oh,"

"I think I'm going to need more help with this,"

Meanwhile, Dib is at a magazine display stand he is looking through a paranormal magazine to find something good, not knowing a particular alien in a human disguise standing around a corner.

"Yes, Dib read your last magazine as soon you'll be in a world of hurt," Zim thought as he pulled out a ray gun. "This world will be destroyed," Zim laughs silently so no one could hear him.


	5. Chapter 5

Lincoln is at the kitchen table with his sisters talking about Lincoln's rival that he has been playing with for weeks turns out to be a girl about his age named Gaz Membrane, who challenges one last time to see who is the best.

"So what does she look like?" said Lily

"She has purple hair, looked goth and serious," said Lincoln

"Goth I might know her?" said Lucy

"Her name is Gaz Membrane,"

"Oh yeah, she one of the children of some scientist name ,"

"And how did you know this Lucy?" said Lynn

"Lisa was gushing about him two months ago about some invention he made, and there were a photo of him and his kids even then she had a dark ora,"

"So are you going to accept her challenge Lincoln?" said Lynn

"I don't think I have a choice now," said Lincoln

"Well, you did beat her multiply times with your luck you have over her you can probably beat her,"

"I just end this already and move on with my life,"

"I don't know you guys this sounds like a date to me," said Leni

"What! How could this be a date, Leni? We barely know each other when we're playing against each other, and the only thing I know about her is she a serious gamer,"

"Hear me out maybe she found a picture of you and thought you were cute and all of this video game was her expressing how she feels about you,"

"She told me in one moment that I should sleep on a bag of dicks,"

"Heat of the moment,"

"We can put that idea on the back burner Leni," said Lynn

"I still say you two make a cute couple,"

"Moving on, what did she challenge this time, Lincoln?"

"Don't know what games she challenges me it just an arcade game at Gus's Games and Grub at two a clock," said Lincoln

"Can we come," said Lily

"Why?"

"So we can root for you to beat this chick," said Lynn

"I guess so she didn't say anything about bringing company,"

"Great," said Leni

"Maybe ask her if she talks to the dead like I have," said Lucy

"Right," said Lincoln rising any eyebrow and then thought "I just hope Gaz don't do anything crazy if I beat her again,"

At Gus's Games and Grub, Gaz was eating some pizza while waiting for Lincoln to come at two clocks.

"This pizza is good but not any better than Bloaty's Pizza hog, though," Gaz thought as she kept eating her pizza.

Then an older teen comes by Gaz booth, and he leans on the table and flashes a smile.

"Hey cutie what are you doing here all by your lonesome self," said the older teen

Gaz ignores him while eating her pizza.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, are you listening?"

Gaz groans "No I'm trying to eat my lunch,"

"Would like some company," the boy grins again.

"No, I'm waiting for someone to come here,"

"Please, I'm way better than that loser you're waiting for, gothy," the teen then put his hands on Gaz's shoulder.

Gaz looks and gives a scary look to the teen who then gets frightened a bit "if you don't get your hand off of me in the next 20 seconds or you'll be leaving this place in a stretcher,"

The teen gulps and walks away from Gaz "freak," the teen thought.

"Good thing, Lincoln wasn't like him. I would have been annoyed," Gaz thought as she finishes her pizza, then something slip into her mind "he sure is cute...What why did I think that he is my rival nothing else god when the hell it's going to be two a clock so I can beat him,"

Dib walks around Royal Wood bored out of his mind with the town having no paranormal activity and nothing exciting to him to do. He was about to walk back to the motel and watch Tv until Gaz was done with her rival until laser was shot near his feet, and he saw Zim in his human disguise.

"ZIM!" Dib shouted

"Did you think you could run away from our space ship battle?" said Zim

"No, I just came here because of my sister,"

"Please I don't believe a word you smelly ape,"

Dib sniff himself "I don't smell that bad,"

"Who cares once you've been capture, torture, and destroy you no one is going to stop me,"

"We'll see about that"

Zim chases after Dib all around the town, runs past people, dogs and cats, telephones, and cars Zim keeps missing his shot on DIb.

"All right, all I have to do is to get back to Tak ship and corner the green moron," Dib thought and while looking back at Zim reloading his ray gun.

But he didn't notice a green figure stepping toward when Dib turns back around he see Gir in it Dog disguise with some mustard all around his mouth and Gir grab him and put him in a headlock on the ground and took him to an alleyway.

Gir looked at Dib and say, "Hello," all cheerful.

Zim runs into the alleyway "Gir, where have you been?"

"I was getting hotdogs,"

"whatever," Zim goes to Dib "Know you'll be going under torture that you never felt in your life Dib," then Zim laughs evilly, and Gir joins him

"Dammit, this is not going to end well," Dib thought


	6. Chapter 6

Lincoln and his sisters Leni Lynn and Lily arrive At Gus's Games and Grub on time for Lincoln to end rivalry with Gaz for once for all on one arcade game. Lincoln spots Gas at a Booth eating her third slice of pizza, and she looks up to see Lincoln.

"Hm he arrives on time," Gaz thought as she leaves her booth then notices the three girls behind Lincoln "huh I guess those four are his friend,"

Lincoln comes up to Gaz, "So Gaz, what game are we playing?"

"Just follow me, and by the way, you can't ask your friend for assistance," said Gaz

"Friends? No, we're Lincoln sisters," said Lynn

"The four of you are Lincoln sisters?"

"Actually there ten of us,"

"Really!" Gaz was disbelief for a moment

"Yep and here to see Lincoln beat you again," said Lynn

"And that would not happen again not on this game," Gaz then thought "10 siblings if had to deal 10 Dibs I might want to leave this earth for good,"

Gaz leads Lincoln, and his sisters to a vintage arcade game called "dog men's" with an image of two dogs trying to eat dog food and with dog catchers running after them are on the side of the arcade machine.

"Wait, the game we're playing is dog men's?" said Lincoln

"Yes got a problem with it," said Gaz

"No, I thought you're going to pick another fighting game or some arcade shooting?"

"No, you have beaten me in those game but not these type of game and I play hundreds of those games at Bloaty's Pizza Hog,"

"That pizza place with the giant pig mascot and those creepy animatronics?" said Lynn

"Yes, it's a good place if you get past those,"

"Men, this girl is weird," Lynn thought.

"So are you ready to play or not Lincoln?" said Gaz

"Yes, Gaz I'm ready to play," said Lincoln going up to the arcade machine and so does Gaz

"the rules are simple the winner would be the one who has the most point wins,"

"What the point of this arcade game?" sad Leni

"To collect the most dog treats before the dog catcher can catch you," said Lincoln

"Oh, that sounds fun,"

"Who's up first you or me Lincoln?" said Gaz

"I'll go first," said Lincoln

Lincoln puts a quarter into the game and starts playing the game he picked the rottweiler, and he brings to collect the dog streets in the neighborhood without getting the attention of the dog catcher gaming points in the passing minutes.

Gaz was not worried at all "this time, Lincoln luck will run out this time," Gaz thought.

Lincoln was getting more and more points at the game, then he suddenly got one of the dog catchers' attention, and now he started to chase after him.

"Don't worry about it bro you're still doing good," said Lynn

Then Lincoln started to draw a crowd as he gained more points reaching the highschool on the arcade, and Clyde came up to Lynn.

"Lynn what's going on?" said Clyde

"Oh Lincoln is trying to end a rivalry with this girl name Gaz on Dog men's," said Lynn

"So who Gaz?" Lynn points at Gaz who is waiting on Lincoln to finish the game "woah she seems to be the type to friends with Lisa,"

"I know right,"

Lincoln kept playing until one of the dog catchers finally caught Lincoln; thus, the game over with Lincoln's score is 550,145, the second-highest in the game.

"There finish your turn Gaz," said Lincoln

"Not bad," said Gaz walking past Lincoln and to the game "but I can do much better,"

Gaz starts playing the game picking Siberian husky, and she begins playing the game Lincoln walks over to Clyde.

"Lincoln you think this girl is going to beat your score?" said Clyde

"I don't know she seems determined," said Lincoln

Lily comes in the conversation "she the one that Lincoln has beaten on the Game Slave,"

"And she came here just to beat you Lincoln?" said Clyde

"Yep, I don't care if I win or lose I just want this rivalry to end that's all," said Lincoln

"Then ask her out?"

Lincoln blushed a bit, "where did you get that idea?"

"What is cute, isn't she?"

"I whether not have this conversation right now,"

"Especially her getting a lot of dog treats," said Lilly

Gaz was getting half of Lincoln's points by now, not evening getting the dog catcher's attention, and Gaz is loving it.

"Yes, I'm going to beat Lincoln for once and for all thanks to this game," Gaz thought.

Gaz then managed to get double point power up but gets the attention of one of the dog catcher, but she isn't worried as she reaches Lincoln high score Gaz could feel victory in her grasp. With one street line of dog food, Gaz surpasses Lincoln's high score and lets the dog catcher catch her, and the game is over.

"Finally she beat me now this rivalry is over," Lincoln thought and felt relief.

"Yes I beat Lincoln and gain back my self-respect," Gaz thought then Gaz phone begins to buzz, and she looks at her phone to see it was Dib calling her "Hello Dib,"

"Gaz got to help me Zim kidnapped me and about to do something horrible I sent you these coordinates get to Tak ship and...oh no that stupid robot fo-," Dib phone call ends.

Gaz was happy to annoy "just great Dib had to ruin this moment by getting captured by Zim again this month," Gaz thought.

Gaz started walking past the crowd and headed back to the motel Lincoln caught up to her when she left the arcade.

"Gaz, where are you going, why did you suddenly leave?" said Lincoln

"My stupid brother got kidnapped by an idiot and his stupid dog," said Gaz

"...would you like to call the police?"

"No, I got this no big deal after this you and I are going to talk,"

"About what you won,"

Gaz and Lincoln walk back to the motel with Lincoln refusing to go away.

"Lincoln seriously I got this," said Gaz

"But Gaz your brother has been kidnapped you need some help," said Lincoln

"And you're going to help me?"

"Yes, I am,"

"You're still not going away even until I say yes, are you?"

"Uh-huh,"

"Fine but don't know what you're getting into," Gaz approach Tak ship that underneath the cover and Gaz take the cover off leaving Lincoln speechless "Yes it is a spaceship,"


	7. Chapter 7

Above the Earth was a space station with a massive satellite attached to the space station's front with the Irken Logo on the dish. Inside the space station is Zim walking with him is robotic henchmen Gir who was eating a large bowl of chocolate fudge and loving every second of it.

"Today is the day Gir that Earth will fall to the Irken empire I can feel it," said Zim clenching his hands

"And I can feel the sweet fudge in my mouth," said Gir taking another spoonful of fudge and ate it

"Focus Gir we need to get this right at a precise time,"

Zim and Gir walk into a room that had Dib hanging upside down and trapped in an electric cage, Zim walks up to the cage and has a smile on his face.

"How are you liking your living quarters Dib," said Zim

"It sucks you, green moron, I could feel all of my blood going into my head,"

"You can blame that on your large head,"

"It's not that big anymore!"

"Whatever you may be wondering why I kept you alive and not killing you back on earth?"

"Um to tell me your plan which would lead to me stopping it,"

"No monkey-boy is that I want you to witness the downfall of mankind and there is nothing you can do about,"

Zim then pulls out a small remote and presses a button on the remote that causes a screen to drop down to show a live video feed of a bunch of people walking down the sidewalk in a random city.

"You see Dib this space station I built has a mind-controlling device that would make a human into a mindless zombie that would a obey to my command,"

"And how are you going to control every human?"

"By using the wifi and smartphones that every human has, one will be under my control, so what do you think Dib is impressive?"

"Not really,"

"WHAT! How can you not be impressed by my grand plan?"

"Dude that plan sounds like something from an old James Bond movie I expect you to do something bigger after all these years,"

"Whatever this plan is going to work and once my tallest see what I have done here they're going to be so proud of me,"

"Um, they haven't talked to you in like years master," said Gir finishing it fudge

"That because I lost connection to them, but I fix that little problem," Zim turn to Dib "as for you Dib for your horrible comment about my plan you'll feel this pain for every 5 minutes,"

"What are you tal..." Dib gets cut off as the cage shocks Dib "ow!"

"See you later Dib ha-ha," Zim and Gir leave the room "that was satisfying,"

"I'm going to make more fudge," said Gir as it runs off to the other end of the station

"That robot is going to be the death; nevertheless, I must make contact with my tallest it has been so long," Zim walks to the main computer room of the station.

Back on Earth in Royal wood where Gaz reveals to Lincoln Tak spaceship, and Lincoln finally speaks up.

"How did you get a Spaceship Gaz?" said Lincoln

"Short story my brother repair a ship after it crashes on earth," said Gaz nonchalant

"So, did your brother get abducted by aliens?"

"Yes, an annoying green alien named Zim, who wants to take over the earth for his race for years now," Gaz starts to get on the ship.

"Then why didn't I succeed?"

"It's stupid, and usually his plan backfires," Gaz sit in the pilot seat "so are you getting in or what because I'm leaving in 30 seconds,"

"This is insane," Lincoln quickly got into the ship and then texted Leni "I'll right back home in a few minutes,"

"Hang on to something and try not to puke on me,"

Gaz flies the ship off the ground and flies out of the town and into the atmosphere within a few minutes Lincoln is now looking at Earth from space.

"Wow, the earth looks so beautiful from here," said Lincoln

"Eh, this my fifth time seeing it,"

"So, where is brother now?"

"From these coordinates that my brother sent, he shows to be over there," Gaz points to the space station.

"Look at the size, how are we going to find your brother in there?"

"We'll figure out once we get inside," Gaz flies toward

Back to the space station Zim turns on a large computer monitor, and he flips a switch to see the tallest eating box of donuts, and they look to see Zim they were unhappy.

"Hello tallest it has been too long since the last time we talk," said Zim

"Zim how are you still alive?" said Red

"How you not gotten yourself kill is beyond me," said Purple who then eats a jelly donut

"I'm very durable," said Zim

"What do you want Zim?" said Red

"Tell you that in mere minutes the planet earth will be taken over and Impending Doom 2 will go out with a hitch,"

"Okay that's good let us know how it works out," said Purple then thought "Please let it fail, and he finally dies,"

"I will my tallest goodbye," Zim turned off the monitor.

Zim was about to walk back to Dib room when his computer stops "Zim a spaceship heading toward the space station,"

"Who dares try to ruin my plan," said Zim then he comes up with the answer "it must be Dib little sister Gaz trying to rescue her brother, but she won't succeed,"

Zim runs into the space station defense room and goes to the computer types on a couple of buttons, and Zim smirks.

"Let see she can handle this,"

Outside of the space station, a bunch of drone ships fly out of the space station and fly toward Tak ship.

Gaz see the drone ships "Lincoln get ready,"

"For what?" said Lincoln

"Because we're going to flying into a fight,"


	8. Chapter 8

Gaz begins to dodge fire from drone ships that Zim sent out to take them out. Gaz dodges their lasers while Lincoln is holding on for dear life.

"This is insane," said Lincoln

"Ah, this is nothing," said Gaz causing two drones crashing into each other

"Don't these have weapons?"

"It does, but I think we don't need them,"

"Why?"

"Because Zim drones are easy to beat with weapons,"

Gaz flies the ship under the space station wings, and few drones crash into the wing, causing a small-scale explosion. Gaz looks to see one drone left, and she decides to play chicken with it, so she turns the ship around and flies straight toward the drone.

"Gaz, what are you doing?" said Lincoln

"I got this," said Gaz

The drone kept flying toward them. "We're going to crash,"

"I told you I got this," Gaz repeated.

The drone flies up above, not wanting to crash into Gaz's ship, but it doesn't realize it is flying into the space station and crashing into it.

"Now let's get in and get my stupid brother," said Gaz as she flies into a closing door that drones come out and made it inside of the ship

Back in the defense room, Zim is angry that his drones failed to get rid of Gaz's ship, and he kicks a wastebasket in frustration.

"She made it into the space station. I will not let her stop me from finally taking over that armpit of the planet called earth," then leaves the defense room, "GIR!"

Coming down the hallway is Gir holding a pickle jar with one big pickle in it. "Yes, Master,"

"Is plan b working?"

"Yes, it is," Gir then tried to get the pickle out but having a hard time doing it.

"Excellent. I'll take her out myself,"

Zim walks off, leaving Gir still trying to get the pickle out of the jar and having no success, and it throws a fit. Gaz and Lincoln go around the space station, looking for Dib.

"So I wonder where Zim put your brother Gaz?" said Lincoln

"I think if we hear my brother scream, we'll find him," said Gaz nonchalantly.

"So...after we recuse your brother, what next?"

"What do you mean, Lincoln?'

"Well, you finally beat me, so is this rivalry done?"

Gaz stops in place. "I haven't think far, but I'll let you know what happens next,"

"Um, okay,"

Then Lincoln and Gaz heard Dib scream above them, and they ran toward the elevator and took the elevator up to the floor above them. They get out of the elevator when it stops at the floor and sees Dib's room. And they walk to see Dib getting electrocuted and upside down in a cage, and he turns to see his sister and Lincoln.

"Oh my god, Gaz, your here to rescue me," said Dib

"Again,"

"Hey, you brought Lincoln, are you two like dating now?" causing both Lincoln and Gaz blush.

"No, he just a friend,"

"Y-yeah," said Lincoln

"Now how do I get out of this torture device," Gaz looks at the fuse box.

"I think you should find a remote for this an-," Dib gets cut off when Gaz kicks the fuse box causing the cage to break down, and it's release Dib, and he falls to the ground "never mind,"

Lincoln looked behind to see a live feed of people walking around in random cities "what's up with this live stream?"

Dib gets off the ground and out of the cage. "Zim is trying to mind control every human on earth, and we must stop him,"

"No, we're not. I came to get you. That's all; let's go," said Gaz

"Wait, Gaz, we can't just leave with the world at stake,"

"He right Gaz," said Lincoln

"Again, we're talking about Zim. I'm sure his plan will fail like usual now, let's get out of this room. I'm getting hungry," said Gaz

The three leave the room, and they face Zim in a large dark pink mech suit with a Gatling laser in both of the mech arms, and he has a grim smile.

"You made it this far, but now it's time for yo-," Zim stops and looks at Lincoln, "Who are you, and why is your hair is white?"

"Um, I'm Lincoln," said Lincoln

"Ah, you must be Gaz filthy love monkey partner,"

"We're not Zim!" said Gaz

"Whatever time to die," Zim begins to shoot lasers at them, and the three-run away from Zim "run you all you want your just making this enjoyable for me,"

Zim chases after the three down the ship hallways shooting his laser while he laughs. Then three took a sharp turn to the right corner, and Zim followed them and found that they were gone.

"Huh, where did they go?" said Zim looking around "grr, I'll find you three!"

Zim didn't know that Lincoln, Gaz, and Dib are heading in a small utility closet, and we're quiet until they don't hear Zim anymore.

"What are we going to do against Zim in that mech," said Lincoln

"I don't know," said Dib. Then they hear someone eating, and they see Gar eating a pickle.

"I finally got the pickle," said Gir excitedly.

"I think I got an idea and Gir going to help," said Gaz

"What?" said Dib


	9. Chapter 9

In the hallway, Zim looks around for Dib, Gaz, and Lincoln but has little to no success, which frustrates him.

"Grr, where are those filthy monkeys," Zim thought as lefts a box up to see no one is under it, and he shoots the box up "it can't let them ruin plane the tallest would never forgive me,"

Then Zim hears a noise behind him, and he turns to see someone running behind him and notices Lincoln's jacket as it turns a corner and Zim grins as he chases after Lincoln. Zim laughs maniacally as he hunts down the humans. When Zim reaches to the end of the hallway and sees that Lincoln was smaller and Zim questions for a moment until the jacket falls off and it is revealed to be Gir.

"Gir, why were you wearing that white hair human jacket?" said Zim

"To win the game and I won yay," said Gir

"What? WHAT GAME?!"

"This game," Zim turns around to see Gaz throwing a pickle jar so hard that it knocks out Zim exposed head, and he falls to the ground unconscious, "that works better than I thought it would,"

"Yes, Gaz, we did it; we finally defeated Zim," said Dib

Lincoln comes up and grabs his jacket, and Gir tucked at his pants, and Lincoln looks down, "what prize do I get?"

"Um," Lincoln reached down to his pocket and had a five-dollar "how about this?"

Gir grabs the five-dollar, "oh, I can get a five dollar burrito from Taco Freedom, yay!" Gir runs off

"You know if that robot wasn't helping take over the world, I say it's adorable,"

"Whatever, now let's get out of here before Zim wakes up," said Gir taking apart Zim mech weapons

"Not yet we must put an end to Zim plan before he turns everyone into mindless zombies," said Dib

"You're not going to rest until we do it," said Gaz

"...Yes,"

Gaz rolls her eyes "fine,"

"Great Gaz and Lincoln, what do you say?"

"Sure,"

"I know a way to shut down this space station. Follow me," Dib runs head Gaz and Lincoln fellow him, and the three reach to the main control room "now from what I heard from Zim rambling that there supposed to be a button for a self-destruct button,"

Lincoln looks to see the self-destruct button that is near a doorway. "I found the button,"

"Finally, let's just get this over," said Gaz hitting the button and grab lincoln, and he goes back to Tak ship

"Wait for me," said Dib

Meanwhile, Zim wakes up and gets out of his broken suit to hear an alarm blasting and the robotic voice come to the intercom "the station will explode in 2 minutes,"

"Curse you, humans!" Zim shouted

Zim runs down a couple of hallways and arrives at the escape pod, where Gir is already happily looking at his five-dollar upside down. Zim gets in the escapade pod and flips a switch, and the pod leaves the station.

"I will get my revenge on those human and especially the white hair one," said Zim

"And I'll get the chicken taco," said Gir, who is now running around waving his five dollar

Lincoln, Gaz, and Dib return to Royal wood in the middle of the night at the parking lot. They look up in the skies to see the space station to blow up.

"We did it," said Dib

"And now you can go to the motel so Lincoln and I can talk," said Gaz

"But,"

"Leave," and Dib quickly leaves

"So, we were going to talk about us?"

"Yes,"

"Alright then, since you beat me, then rivalry over, and we both can move on with our lives right,"

"Not quite,"

"What?"

"Still want to play video games with you. It's a lot more fun playing games with someone that can match my level,"

"Then why were you super competitive with me?"

"...I have my reason,"

"Right,"

"So, do you want videogames?"

"If it means we're going to be friends, sure,"

"Well, let's go to your place," Gaz started heading toward Lincoln.

"Wait, I have to text my sisters before they think something up," Lincoln goes after Gaz.


	10. Final Chapter

So for a short while after stopping Zim's world domination plan. Gas and Lincoln have played games together both online and in-person when Gaz shows up at Lincoln's house out of the bloom. Lincoln's sisters sometimes tease him about asking Gaz out on a date, and he usually ignores them. However, one day, Lincoln is sitting at home alone, reading his comic in his underwear as for the norm until he hears a doorbell.

Lincoln quickly put on a light orange shirt, forgot to wear pants, headed downstairs, and went to the front door. Lincoln opened the door to see Gaz wearing a long sleeve black shirt, purple, grey, black strip skirts, and boots.

"Hey, Gaz, what's up?" said Lincoln.

For the first time in years, Gaz blushes. "Um Lincoln, I think you forget something,"

"What?" Gaz points to Lincoln lower half, and Lincoln realize what she meant "crap...um haha I'll be right back," Lincoln closes the door and head back upstairs

"God, if the question wasn't going to be difficult enough after that," Gaz thought.

Lincoln comes back to the front door and opens it to show he is now wearing some shorts.

"Let's forget the last a minute of that moment," said Lincoln

"I agree," said Gaz

"So Gaz, what are you doing here?"

"Can I come inside? I like to talk about this private and not out in the open,"

"Sure come inside," then Lincoln thought, "Private, it's must be serious,"

Gaz walks inside, and Lincoln closes the door.

"What do you want to talk about?" said Lincoln

"I'm going to put this blatantly, Lincoln. Will you go out with me," Gaz said with a straight face.

Lincoln was taken aback and blushed, "wait, what?"

"I want to go on a date with you,"

"I d-didn't think you like me that way,"

Gaz blushes again but a little "I think I started to like you that why when we actually meet in person since then I develop these feeling for you,"

"I feel the same way about you too,"

"So?"

"Yes, I'll go out with you,"

Gaz comes up to Lincoln, and she kisses him on the lips. Lincoln kisses back. The kiss lasts about a minute before someone interrupts them.

"Woah," Gaz and Lincoln turn to see Lilly at the front door "oh, sorry, I'll be in my room," Lilly quickly goes upstairs and gives Lincoln a thumbs up.

"I guess I have to get used to that?" said Gaz

"Yep,"

"It'll be worth it now. Do you want to play games?"

"Of course,"

Author note: (A sequel will be out soon,)


End file.
